I miss you
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: For Apollon , love was pain. He had had a lot of lovers , but most of them ended up rejecting him or dying , which left him to be saddened by this. But a bit after Yui has been chosen to be their sensei , Zeus chooses another girl , a girl who's the reincarnation of his most beloved lover ... "No it couldn't be , it can't be ..." The god looked at her , he couldn't be wrong.


**A/N : Hi ! I want to say a few things in this AN , this is a story which will be more focused on Apollon/Yuko than Loki/Yuko, because here Apollon and Yuko are the main protagonist. The story takes place in the anime , just after the episode with Tsukito , also , Apollon has never been in love with Yui , they are only close friends. I have never played the game , but it sounds very interesting and I would like to do so. Anyways , I will say it , I don't want any bad review , keep your negative thoughts for yourselves. I don't need to be sad because I read something like 'What a horror", my grammar isn't perfect and I know it. **

**You'll see a lot of other mythlogical caracters such as Hermes and Eros (Greek mythology) and maybe Odin (Nordic mythology) , but mostly greek. **

**Also , since Yuko will come , a few things will change in the anime , but not too much , Yuko will just be added.**

**Then , it is only the prologue , but I hope you'll enjoy , even if it is very long. Don't worry , the other chapters will be rather long !**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Yuko-chan !" My best friend Akira , a light blue haired boy , said while sitting on the seat beside me.<p>

I smiled at him. "Good morning Akira. Did you get pranked by your little brother again ?" I said , trying not to laugh.

He pouted. "Bah ! Hiruma likes to do things like that , but when mom and dad won't be watching , I'll kick his pretty face. Anyways , what about you ? Did you have bad dreams again ?" He asked worriedly , his voice filled with concern which I smiled softly upon. Akira and I were childhood friends , and he was always the one who defended me , I had never been able to protect myself alone , and he had always been here for me , screaming at the girls who were bad with me and kicking the boys who harrassed me away from me.

I had always said all my problems to him , he was pratically a brother to me. And the fact that I was having bad dreams was making him worry a lot. I had always had bad dreams , since the day I could remember , since my youngest age , I always had the same dreams. A gorgeous blond man , with green eyes and a cheerful smile on his lips. _"You can do better , my love." _Were some of the words he said in my dreams , to someone who I thought was me , even if I couldn't see the other me's face

"Students." Our teacher Kakashi , who had by now came to the class , said a little , as usual , coolly. "I hope you didn't forget that tody is your test-"

"What ?!" Akira screamed while getting up. "But how did I forget the test ?!" He said while putting his hands on his face. Sensei smirked evilly at him. "You have forgotten the test Akira ? You're in your last year , marks are important." He said the last sentence with a very evil voice.

I chuckled to myself as I looked at Akira.

My life was truly entertaining.

* * *

><p>"Hey Apollon-san what are you doing ?" Yui asked the sun god as he was writing some things during the pause.<p>

The blond god smiled at her. "Nothing fairy , I am just writing some poems , I like to do that."

"Oh really ? Can I read it ?" The god shrugged and handed her the paper. Yui widened her eyes and blinked , then , tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Fairy ? What's wrong ?" The god asked worriedly.

"It's just ... That's a very sad poem ..."

Apollon looked at Yui. Then sighed. "I know. I wrote it while thinking of somoeone I had fallen in love with milliena ago."

"Really ?"

Apollon nodded , but when he was going to say something other , Thot-sensei appeared and began to do the lesson.

Apollon sighed.

The one about who he had written the poem was a very famous lover of his.

And he didn't even know that down on Earth , his past lover had been reincarnated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know it's very short ^^ but the next chapters will be long , please leave a review and tell me what you think of this ! I am not going to update soon because I have exams , but I'll do my best !**

**If you have a lot of knowledge about greek mythology , I think that you have a lot of possibilities for Yuko ;) **


End file.
